22 lipca 1990
Program 1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Kraj za miastem - sprawy rolnictwa 7.55 Po gospodarsku - mag. spraw rolnych 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - problemy rolnictwa i wsi 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Kino Teleferii: "Tajemnica starego ogrodu" - polski film fab. (przygodowy), reż. Julian Dziedzina; grają: Wiesław Gołas, Stefan Friedmann, Bogusz Bilewski, Zofia Merle i in. 10.30 Telegazeta 10.35 Otwarte wrota Amazonii: "Diabelska kolej" - film dok. 11.05 Notowania - czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11.30 TV koncert życzeń 12.15 Tomodachi - rep. o pobycie polskich dzieci w Japonii 13.00 Morze - magazyn ekologiczny 13.30 "Król puszczy" - film przyrodniczy o żubrach białowieskich 14.05 "Gryfiada" - relacja z koncertu w Szczecinie 14.50 "Zaczarowane kieliszki" - odc.7 sensac. filmu francuskiego z cyklu: ..Powrót Arsena Lupin" 15.45 "Antena" 16.10 Sportowa niedziela 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Teatr Telewizji - Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski: "Bliski nieznajomy" z cyklu: "Debiuty", reż. Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk.: Krystyna Janda i Mariusz Benoit 19.00 Kino Teleferii: "Wiwat, skrzaty!" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Być najlepszą" - cz. 2 filmu fab. (sensacyjnego) USA, reż. Harvey Hart i Kevin Connor 21.30 Sportowa niedziela 22.10 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.25 XXIV Festiwal Piosenki Żołnierskiej - Kołobrzeg 90: kabareton 23.10 Jutro w programie .. Program 2 7.30 Kalejdoskop- mag. wojskowy 8.00 Dla niesłyszących: przegląd tygodnia 9.35 Dla niesłyszących: "Być najlepszą" - cz. 2 filmu ser. USA 10.00 Program ze Szczecina 10.30 Jutro poniedziałek - mag. codziennych spraw rodzinnych 10.50 Powitanie 11.00 Pokaz kaskaderski na stadionie: "Marymont" w Warszawie 11.50 Program dnia 12.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.10 " Płonące pola" -odc. 8 serialu obyczajowego prod. angielsko-australijskiej, reż. David Elfick 13.00 Sto pytań do... 13.40 Maciej Niesiołowski: Z batutą i humorem 14.00 "Biuro mojego ojca" - odc. 3 filmu komediowego USA z serii - "Cudowne lata" 14.30 Kontakt TV 15.30 "Fama 90" - festiwal piosenki studenckiej w Świnoujściu 17.30 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnej 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 19.30 Kobiety dwudziestolecia: Maria Dąbrowska 20.00 Sport: Puchar Davisa - Polska - Norwegia w tenisie 21.00 Raj utracony, czyli co nam zostało z tych lat - reportaż 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Płonące pola" - powtórz. odc. 8 serialu 22.35 "Rozmowy bez sekretów": Oprah Winfrey i jej goście (m.in.: Elisabeth Taylor, Bette Midier, Liza Minnelli, Barbara Bush, Dolly Parton, Joean Collins) 23.35 Komentarz dnia 23.40 Akademia wiersza BBC1 6.45 Open University 6.45 Culture and Community: Spain 7.10 Shooting the Moon 7.35 Ceramics under Stress 8.00 Physiology: Swimming in Fish 8.25 Maths: Partial Differentiation 8.55 Playdays 9.15 Morning Worship 10.00 Bugs Bunny's Year 10.20 Staying Together 11.55 Popeye's Premiere 12.05 Sign Extra 12.30 Country File 13.00 News Followed by Speaking Volumes 13.45 The Pink Panther Show 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Mel Gibson in Tim 16.45 Tom and Jerry 16.55 European Special Olympics Summer Games 1990 17.55 Head over Heels 18.40 Festival 19.15 All Creatures Great and Small 20.05 Blackadder the Third 20.35 Maxie 22.10 News; Weather 22.25 Heart of the Matter 23.00 The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd 23.25 You and 92 0.00 Mahabharat 0.40 Weather 0.45 Closedown BBC2 6.35 Open University 6.35 Maths: Non-Euclidean Geometry 7.00 Resource Constraints 7.25 Calculus: Logarithmic Function 7.50 Water Turbine Design 8.15 Violent Galaxies 8.40 Light, the Destroyer 9.05 Introduction to Psychology 9.30 Opening Doors - Some Personal Views 9.55 Stand by Your Banner! 10.20 Biology: The Vertebrate Kidney 10.45 Maths: Fibonacci Numbers 11.10 Education: The Future of Print 11.35 Science: A Day in the Life 12.00 Westminster Week 13.00 Ecology 13.25 Grandstand 13.30 Golf: the Open 18.30 One Man and His Dog 19.15 Rough Guide to the World 20.05 The Late Show 21.05 BBC Design Awards 1990 21.45 Golf: the Open 22.30 Moviedrome: An American Werewolf in London 0.10 Closedown